Second First Class
by HALO-ODSTgirl104
Summary: Kunsel goes through more than anyone knows, from experimentation and torture under Hojo to the agonizing news of Zack's death. He regrets not being able to do more to help. But the chance of the life time comes through the planet in a chance to go back in time, to prevent the tragedies from ever happening. Will Kunsel be able to stop Jenova and Hojo? Strong, enhanced Kuns MxM Angst
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kunsel is a mysterious person who's face is unknown to even Zack Fair, 'his best friend'. But what if he was more than that? And what if he went back in time? Could he prevent the horrible future?

A/N: There may be elements from other anime. Why? Because I said so. Characters may be OOC but IDGAF.

* * *

Kunsel was a very mysterious being to many.

In SOLDIER, he didn't have many friends and he wasn't a really sociable person though he seemed nice enough. His one true friend seemed to be First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair, though to some people it appeared that their friendship had been slowly detiriating, especially when climbed rank under Angeal Hewley's tutelage.

The Sencond Class SOLDIER always had information had information on anything and everything. Not a lot of people knew Kunsel had the kind of information he did (Project Jenova? Chaos? Omega?) but those who had came to him for info (Who's dating who?), they suspected him to be a former Turk. How else would he know so much?

His face was unknown. It was suspected that he had even taken his picture ID with it and that even when he had been recruited, something had always been covering his face. Many rumors had flown through the ranks. Some rumors said that he was disfigured under the protective helmet and ridiculous ones such saying that he sleeped, ate and bathed in it.

Of course no one was really sure.

No one knew Kunsel. No one knew what he liked, who he liked, what his dreams were, if he had family... One would assume that he would tell Zack Fair but no that did not hapen. He did not tell Zack Fair, a dear friend to him, things about him that no one would ever really ever get the privlege to know. He never said anything because he never got the chance to.

When Zack Fair had died he had been stunned, then in shock, denial and so on. It had devastated him, really. Yes, he was sad that Zack had died, but he was especially regretful of the way their relationship had ended.

Ever since Zack had recieved his aprenticeship under Angeal, they had steadily been going apart. His friendship with him had been put under strain and put to test. Kunsel was happy for his friend, really he was but sometimes he wished that he had never recieved such an opportunity but he always banished such thoughts. Many times he had wishedto voice his concerns to his friend but he didn't want to trouble Zack with his petty woes.

No, he wouldn't trouble his friend. So what Kunsel did was bottle his sadness and other emotions, and he buried them deep. He did his best to be happy for his friend. The next thing Kunsel did was watch as his friend became stronger and happy within his circle of friends that were the Shinra Elite.

He watched as Genesis slowly went mad and deserted. He watched as Angeal Hewley followed him and as Zack despaired (He wanted to help comfort his friend but Zack had made it his personal mission to help Sephiroth as much as possible.) He watched as he heard the news of Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley were declared 'Killed in Action' and how Zack had came back from a particular mission with an intense sadness that he didn't even know Zack was capable of. Kunsel had known better.

Knowing how secretive and power hungry Shinra was, and how uncaring they were of human lives as to allow _Hojo_ freedom for his expiriments, he had investigated. He had found out horrifying knowledge of crimes that had been commited against the _Planet_ and against human beings. He found out about the Hojo's cruelty, in the worst way possible as well.

No one knew and Kunsel was sure that no one had even noticed, but he had gone missing for some time (a week? A moth? A year?... He couldn't remember) In that time he had spent it under Hojo's bloddied scalpel. For what seemed like an eternity he had been in _agony and painpainpain..._

In those days he had wished he had died, but alas he did not. No Hojo would not let him. Hojo had cut him open, poked and prodded, saw what made him tick and twitch. He would torture with taunts and threats of Zack being his next target as well as a new Cadet he had taken under his wing a while ago, by the name of Cloud Strife. He had been pumped full of mako that made him scream and dream nightmares.

So when Hojo had left for a while back to Shinra, he had taken the oportunity. Kunsel had forced himself off the blood stained table and had prepared to make the long trek back to Shinra, but not before he had painstakingly gone through the documents strewn through the Shinra Manner. From there he had learned of many of Hojo's horrible experiments (No wonder Sephiroth ended they way he did so cold and emotionless... though he knew that the General _had_ cared for his SOLDIERs and Kunsel wouldn't believe otherwise)

The trip to Midgard was all for naught though. Kunsel had found that the General, Zack Fair, a Cloud Strife and a few others had been shipped off to Nilbeheim. From there it all went to hell. The General had gone mad and had attacked Zack and Cloud. Later he had been thrown into the reactor. Zack and Cloud had later on gone missing. During that time Shinra had been thrown into chaos.

Of course after hearing what had happened, Kunsel had deserted Shinra, seeing as his friend had died...he had no other reason to stay behind. He had honed his skills and with the unvoluntary enhancement done to his body he was easyly on par with Zack and maybe even one of the Commanders, though he couldn't really be sure. He had observed as Cloud Strife had found his way again and as he became a part of AVALANCHE. Cloud had become an admirable SOLDIER though an unofficial one and it was amazing to see how he had taken on the threat of Shinra and Sephiroth again with his return.

Shinra guided under a new leader of Rufus Shinra and his Turks took Neo Shinra to new directions. When the Geostigma had hit the Planet he had done what he could to help people but careful to not contract it as well. During the madness he had always throught to offer his services to Cloud and the others but he had always shook his head at the thought. What could he offer them?! Cloud who had taken on Sephiroth and _won_ , Tifa Lockhart a beutiful woman and an amazing fighter, Yuffie Kusaragi a princess with amazing stealth and techniques, Vincent Valentime a legendary ex-Turk and marksmen and strenth, Cid Highwind an amazing mind and a useful set of technical skills as well as fighter, Barret Wallace a protector of the planet and with amazing tenacity, and last but not least Nanaki, a beast with amazing intellegence and fighting skill and a good listener.

They were a fearsome group indeed.

So through all the happenings, Kunsel had made somehow made his way to Arieth's church. He didn't know why he had ended there. He had vaugely felt guit but the moment he had entered the old church... He sat down near the flowers at the moment all he could think was of all the horrible pain he had been forced under and the emotions he had force under made their way to the surface.

He chocked and then suddenly he heaved a sob that ripped through his throat. Tears were running down his face and he hastily took off his helmet that he had still kept over the years. Raven black hair was exposed and messy long tresses that had been held by a simple purple ribbon came tumbling down his back. Light blue eyes bright with tears and mako were shown for the first time in a long while.

Kunsel cried. He remembered everything that had been done to him in vivid detail. The expiriments done to his body by Hojo and the things he _taken_ from him (Hojo's sadistic pleasure was _clearly_ shown... in _many ways_ ) He remembered the way he had screamed as he had been cut open and as Hojo poured various chemicals on to them... The pain as they had healed closed only to be torn open again and such torture had resulted on extensive scars to form and cover his body. He had grown new appendages; two black wings protruding from his back and hidden in his shoulders when retracted that were side effects of Jenova's cells though for some reason he had never heard her call...

He remembered his profound lonelyness and isolation. He remembered feeling horrible and useless at his inability to help his friend... and his helplessness. He remembered the intense sadness at his and Zack's crumbling friendship... He should have done more! He should have fought! He should have talked things out! He shouldn't have been caught by Hojo... He should have been stronger! If he had he wouldn't have become the monster tha the was now, deformed and scarred by the expiriments...

 _"Don't cry..."_ a feminin voice called out and Kunsel jerked his head up, mako bright eyes searched the church for its owner. The church was completely empty however.

"Who's there?" He questioned as he stood up from his spot, wiping his tears and emotions as his eyes searched. Really, who could have slipped from his guard?

The voice giggled and suddenly Kunsel gasped. A feeling of vertigo took over him as his surroundings suddenly shifted from the rundown church to a field of white and golden flowers as far as the eye could see. Kunsel nearly gasped at the sight had it not been for his training.

"Where am I?" he questioned to himself quietly as he took in everything. _'How did I get here?'_

 _"It's okay. You're here because we need your help."_

Kunsel swerved behind him and his eyes widened at the sight before him. There, right in front of his eyes was a familiar woman with kind eyes, long brown hair, dressed in a pink dress with boots. In front of him was Arieth, Zack's girlfriend,

She smiled at him gently. "I'm sorry we have to meet this way Kunsel." she says.

He stands there shocked for a moment before he composes himself. He nods slowly, not really knowing what was happening. "It's okay," he says slowly, "but why am I here? And where am I?"

She hesitates and her smile wavers a bit but she sighs after a moment. "You're in the Lifestream, the blood of the Planet and the place where life that has died comes to become part of the planet again. As to why you're here..." she swallows thickly, "I- There's no easy way to say this Kunsel, but you're here because the Planet needs your help. Though Sephiroth and Jenova hae been defeated the effects of stigma and battle have been left behind. The Planet is _still_ in danger." she says gravely.

Kunsel gapes. "Wait, what? The Planet needs _my_ help? Why me? I can't help with anything, _I_ didn't do anything. And besides, wouldn't Cloud be a better option?" he replies, a tone of self hatred sneaking into his voice unknowingly.

Arieth frowns at Kunsel, not liking they way he thought of himself. Didn't he realize?... She had to correct him. This simply wouldn't do, especially for the savior of the Planet's WEAPONS. "Gaia can't send back Zack or Cloud because they have already been through enough. Going through the motions a second time would break them and the Planet won't allow that," she hurries as she sees the look of sadness pass over his face, "and the others Genisis and Angeal don't know enough. Sephiroth has finally found himself again."

Kunsel frowns, confused as to why his General would be mentioned. Arieth as if sensing his unspoken questioned replies, " The Planet does not blame Sephiroth. She realized that Sephiroth was not at fault to do what he did. After spending years under the lies and cruelty of Hojo..." she shudders at the name but continues, " and the fact that he dind't really know how to be human... Zack had tried to help him but it wasn't enough. He needed more than that, he needed more _time_ and people who genuinly cared about him. In fact I truly do believe that Sephiroth could have been _saved_ by him." She sighs whistfully, imagining what the outcome and the many probabilities that the future could have been.

"And don't get me wrong... The Planet realizes that you've been enough already but you're our only option right now. You're capable of more than you think Kunsel! I know it. The Planet knows it! You're strong, Kunsel and the Planet adores you, just like Cloud and the others as hard as it is to believe."

Arieth giggles at the gobsmacked face on Kunsel. No doubt he would be confused.

And Kunsel was confused. Why would the Planet like him? Of all people? And him, strong? "Me? But..."

"No, Kunsel. The Planet loves you. And you were chosen because you're intelligent, you're informed and you know what's going to happen. You're strong. You went through all the horrible things that were done to you," Arieth voice carries determination, unwilling to let Kunsel keep thinking so lowly of himself, " and most of all you _presevered!_ Kunsel you have the power to stop this from ever happening! Cloud and the others... they can be saved from Hojo and Jenova. And... and I know that you'll be exactly what they need. I know you can help them."

Kunsel remains silent, his mind racing through everything that was said to him. But maybe... "You think so?" he says tentively.

"I know it." Arieth's eyes glow with truth and determination. She holds her hand up in front of her and with a glow two twin swords appear before her. They were a beutiful work of art. The blade itself was completely black but one had a tint of blue and the other red. The blades gleamed with an inner light that seemed strangely comforted Kunsel. The both had hilts that were completely blck and the guard was simple.

"These are _katana_. They are unlike any sword that has ever been seen or made. These wil be yours Kunsel, to help you fight. You'll need them, believe me. These blades are special... as they are made from the Lifestream itself and a gift of the Planet and the Goddess Minerva."

Kunsel makes a strangled sound and Arieth continues. "Kunsel... do you want to do this?"

At the question he thinks about the possibilities... the things that could be done. _'If I do this... it won't be easy. The thing that'll have the most problem with is seeing them again. Sephiroth, Genisis, and Angeal still a trio and sane, Zack happy, Cloud... But this... this is the opportunety of the lifetime. Honestly, I don't know how I'll evem begin but I'll do my best. For their sakes.'_

He takes a deep breath. He nods slowly and then smiles. "Yes, I agree. I- I-ll do it." he comfirms.

Arieth beams at him as she laughes happily. She flings herself towards him and then she was hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Kunsel! You don't know how much this me! And its okay, just so you know," she giggles at his confused look, "anyway you need to know what this will mean for you. Everyone will be alive again of course but no one will remember anything. I might remember but honestly I'm not sure. The thing I am cetain of is that you'll be the only one with your memory of what happened, of course. As for your abilities, they'll be transferred with you but your body will need a brief period to acustum to it and recuparate from the strain."

Kunsel nods at her, unserstanding that he will need to remember eveything that she has said.

"I warm you though, it'll be painful." She says gravely as she hands Kunsel both swords. He takes hold of them and he blinks as a scabbard appears over both of them. There are beutiful twin golden sperpintime dragons on them though both had different eyes. One had red eyes the other had blue eyes. A black leather armband appears on his upper right arm as well as a black choker with a silver bell and a few silver piercings appear over his ear.

"The band is more like a modified bangle for materia. The bell is to help keep animals and monsters away and some might even befreind you I think. I think that's it though." Arieth smiles as a thought comes to mind. "If you ever need anything please just come by the church. You'll alaway be welcomed there."

Kunsel smiles feeling a bit overwhelmed at the situation but determined to see it through.

"Please be careful, Kunsel. And remember that I have faith in you. Me and Gaia. Now then," she brings her hands together and a matiria appears in her handsand its unlike anything he has ever seen. It's a swirly purple, red, black, blue and it had white specks and it reminded Kunsel of the stars in a night sky, "good luck, Kunsel."

She touches her shoulder and the last thing he sees was a bright light and hearing a few whispered words before everything turns dark.

" _ **Good luck, my Obsidian Weapon..."**_

* * *

AN:

I cant be exactly be sure on how the events of FF7 go but IDGAF. Oh yeah, flamers go screw yourselves and if you don't like it kindly just leave. Seriously just press the back button. And this may turn out to be MxM


	2. Chapter 2

When Kunsel woke up he didn't know where he was. He took in his surroundings and the first thing he could tell was that there was something that felt something soft underneath him and what felt like pillow under his head... Almost immediately he could recognize his room in his apartment shared with two other Seconds'.

The walls were a light green color and the room was decidedly bare. The only things that were in the room was a desk with what he recognized was his laptop, a nightstand beside his bed, his standard issued sword and a few of his personal belongings scattered around. His eyes zeroed in on items that he knew had not originally belonged to him or had ever seen other than...

"Arieth... thank you for this chance. You don't know how much this means to me." Kunsel whispered to himself as he laid an arm over his eyes. He let himself take in his surroundings and trying to convince himself that what he was seeing was real and not some deranged _dream_. Can you blame him though? After all that time...

Kunsel shuddered and he willed himself to get up from his bed. His feet made no sound as he looked for a calendar, trying to determine when exactly he had been sent back. _'The trigger for everything had been Genesis' degradation, I'm certain. It all started when Genesis had gotten injured and he couldn't heal properly... and in his search he ended up deserting Shinra and by extension it caused Angeal to follow him... and Sephiroth was left alone.'_ Kunsel frowned at the thought.

The General might have never noticed, but there had been a great amount of loyalty from the SOLDIER troops to him. It was a unanimous feeling that the SOLDIERs would try their best to make their General proud of them and make them worthy. Everyone was honored that they could have a chance to fight next to the great General some way or another. After all, before his descent to madness the General always made sure that they had the best equipment and ensured that they were all taught well as to reduce the number of casualties and injuries.

Kunsel grabbed his clothing and went to the bathroom, noting instantly that he was alone in the apartment as he couldn't hear any activity. It was a great relief to Kunsel.

The tiles felt cold to his feet and as he rummaged around his gaze managed to fall on the mirror and he froze. There was a _tattoo_ on him and it was fucking huge. The tattoos looked like tribal markings that went all around his shoulders, down his arms and to the side of his chest. His hands traced the markings and he turned his back to the mirror. He craned his neck to his neck around, trying to see if there was anything on his back as well.

And lo' and behold, there was.

It was another tribal tattoo and it was of a dragon with it's jaws wide open and sharp teeth were put on display, making a menacing image on his back. To be honest Kunsel thought that the tattoo was great but he was wondering as to why he had them and if there was a significance behind them. Maybe it was the mark of Gaia or something? His swords had the image of a dragon on them too...

He took the time to study his other tattoos. The one on his right shoulder was an image of the sun with wavy lines surrounding it representing what he supposed were it's rays of light. On his left shoulder was an image of the moon though in it's crescent state. He noticed that the rest of the tattoo's on the side of his chest were extensions of the dragon on his back. The rest of the tattoos on his arms ended in sleeves, from his shoulder to the top of his wrist, and they seemed to be some sort of language.

Kunsel's eyes widened as the words flashed in his mind. On his right was the word ' _To Attack'_ and on his left were the words _'And to Defend'_. It didn't make any sense though. The markings were unlike anything he's ever seen before. _'Maybe it's some ancient language or something and maybe it's like that so that no one would be able to know what it says?... Well, I guess that makes sense. I mean looking at them anyone would assume they were just random squiggles and lines.'_ Kunsel thought puzzled as he finished undressing and he got into the shower.

He didn't mind the brief blast of cold water but he relaxed as he fekt it turn warmer. His shoulders sagged and everything that has happened seemed to catch up with him all of the sudden. He sighed, wondering what he was going to do when he met someone from the past. He felt like he would break down the moment he saw Zack. He felt that he would hug Sephiroth and tell him that if he needed anything he could always come to him, that they wouldn't even have to talk! He would take Genesis by his coat and shake his coat and call him an asshole for not noticing that he should see how much his friends care for him, tell him that he was stupid to be jealous of Sephiroth! Sephiroth never even wanted any of the attention and worshiping that was shoved onto him, all he ever wanted were _friends_. And Angeal... ugh, just why?

They all needed to realize that all they needed was to trust and confide in each other. That was all that there was to it! Kunsel has made mistakes, he could admit that but he learned from them and he wasn't willing to let them make the same mistakes he did. No. He would make them see reason some way or another and make them realize that united they could take anything on, from that psycho alien bitch Jenova to the power hungry company that was Shinra Electric Co.

Kunsel sighed as he sat down in the tub. The water had gotten to a scalding degree by now it hurt but he didn't pay it mind. His body was beginning to feel an ache and his muscles were starting to feel sore. His head was pounding and his eyes throbbed along with it. _'Could this be what Arieth warned me about?'_ Kunsel gritted his teeth as whimpered when there was a particular sharp spike of pain in his head. He was feeling horrible.

"I need to leave though. I'm pretty sure there's an important meeting that SOLDIERs need to go to soon..." he said to himself as he turned the knobs with a squeak and the water slowed to a trickle. He stood up - his body protesting all the way - and made his way out of the tub. He quickly dried his body and got dressed in the familiar uniform for SOLDIER Second Class. It brought a nostalgic feeling in him as he lightly ran a hand down the purple wife beater.

Briefly he wondered if he should cover his tattoos with something but he decided against it. He knew no one would recognize any of them and he could just say he had been drunk when he had gotten them. Besides, he knew that they would be seen eventually and that they would be hard to keep a secret as well.

He went back to his room and made sure to get his helmet, though he hesitated to he put it on. In all honesty he was sick of the thing and he felt that with a second chance and a new life... well he thought that he should show his face. What would be the harm? He felt that he would get rid of the thing one day but he felt that right now was not the right time. He grabbed his purple ribbon (it came back with him) and gathered his long black hair in a pony tail and then proceded to make it into a messy bun. He then put his helmet on, sighing while doing so.

He had finally found a calendar and he saw that it had been marked as September 3rd, and it was circled in red and had a side note that read ' _Must go at 10'._ He checked the clock and it read **9:40**. Kunsel cursed before grabbing his _katana,_ which he still hadn't named, and strapping them to his back in a harness that had been provided to him by Arieth as well.

Hurriedly, he puts his armband on and the choker on. His piercings were hidden well under the helmet. Kunsel was decidedly nervous as he made his way out of his apartment. He wasn't sure how he'd make it through the day but he'd try his damn best.

Kunsel walked through the halls, quickly navigating the familiar halls. There were other SOLDIERs as well going to the same direction as Kunsel was. They gave way to Kunsel, who had unknowingly began to walk with an aura of authority and power. His stride was confident but not arrogant.

Many unconsciously began to straighten at Kunsel's presence. When Kunsel finally noticed what was happening, he smiled reassuringly at those who gazed at him. Some smiled back as well while others nodded. Soon enough they had arrived to their destination where the meeting was being held. Many SOLDIERs were already there, Third Class, Second Class, and the handful of First Class .

(AN: I'm not sure but I think that the only Firsts had been Zack and the Trio but Im making it so there's more. Why? Because I can)

As Kunsel stepped in and blended in into the background, Director Lazard had stepped out and everyone quieted down.

"Welcome SOLDIERs, our apologies for interrupting your regular scheduled day as I'm sure there are better things that need doing, but this meeting is urgent and it is imperative that you attend as today we will inform you of grave matters." The Director nodded and as if on cue the General, Sephiroth, stepped out on to the stage. Immediately SOLDIERs straightened on sight and they came to parade rest, hands clasped behind their backs.

Kunsel swallowed thickly, his hand tightened to a painful hold.

 _Sephiroth was bringing down hell on the Planet. His sword was moving back and forth in graceful strikes and deadly precision. Blood was being spilled and there were many decapitated bodies and limbs strewn about. His eyes were glowing an acidic green and there was a sadistic smile on his face._

There were cheers as Commander Genesis Rhapsodos and Commander Angeal Hewley followed Sephiroth on stage. Genesis smirked at the attention and Angeal smiled a bit.

 _Genesis clones were attacking Shinra._

 _They were really powerful and many had trouble fending them off. Left and right there were SOLDIERs struggling to defend themselves. Blood was drpping down the walls and many were dropping to the ground like flies at the mercy of Genesis' rapier. It was a massacre and they couldn't do anything but fight futilely._

Kunsel reigned in his memories. It wouldn't do to break down in front of everyone.

"At ease." The General's deep baritone was easily heard by everyone. "This is a warning. Recently there has been an unusual bout of monster activity, as a result of scientific tampering," many grimanced at the mention of the Science Department, " and they are strong."

Angeal took over, crossing strong arms across his chest as he stepped forward. "Do not let your guard down. I repeat, it is imperitive to take extra caution when dealing with them. As of now, we do not know how the wild population of monsters have been affected but if and when you come across them," the Commander's eyes swept across the room, his voice grave, "do not underestimate them, not even to the most low-level and unasumming monster. Do I make myself clear?"

" _Sir, yes sir!"_ An entire room full of SOLDIERs echoed in tandem.

Angeal nodded and Genesis stepped forward. He smirked at the crowd, green eyes glowing mischieveviously. "Now then we advise to increase training. At least to 30 minutes to an hour or more. Of course mission pay will increase a bit due to danger and the will be a few accomadations provided to SOLDIERs who do admirably out in the field," He paused as he took in the cheers by the SOLDIERs and he smirked again as he continued, " Anyway that will be all for now. Was there anything else?" Genesis turned to the others.

"I believe there was." Sephiroth drawled. "Zack Fair will provide the details."

Kunsel's heart threatened to break out of his chest. A numb icy feeling spread through his limbs and the ache he felt earlier became more pronounced. He struggled to keep his composure but no one else seemed to notice his plight, thankfully.

Zack bounced to the stage, a big grin spread on his face that would have broken anyone else's had they attempted it. "Hey everyone!" he said cheerfully, hands waving wildly in greeting.

SOLDIERs cheered and whooped.

Yes, Zack was as popular as Kunsel remembered among the ranks. With his cheerful personality and his great determination, tenacity and funny character how could anyone resist his charms? Zack Fair was a friend anyone would be honored to have.

 _Kunsel stared at Zack's body. His cheerful blue-violet eyes were eternally closed. His body was riddled with gashes and there were many bullet holes that Kunsel would be bet was more than 15 or 20. His uniform, which Zack had worn with pride before, was now shredded and bloodied._

 _Kunsel touched Zack's face with a trembling hand. A sob broke through as he felt the icy cold skin of his_ dead _friend. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Zack..." he cried onto Zack's bloodied chest, not even minding it as it stained him red._

"There will be a tournament at the end of the week! The tournament will be an all out brawl between SOLDIERs, and good thing is that anyone could participate! First, Second, and Third Class SOLDIERs are eligible for entry. Who ever makes it to first, second, or third place will be awarded a certain amount of money. The winner however will win a two week vacation to any place of their choice, with expenses paid along with a few buddies of their choosing! The winner will also get a chance to fight with us four, AKA me, the Generals and the Commanders, if they so wish and be awarded the title of Top SOLDIER!" Zack finished happily.

"Also, we are aware that there will be a few disadvantages considering the difference of mako in ranks, however that's why you were taught more than just how to fight with brawn. Intelligence, battle tactics and so on will be essential skills that could make or break a fight. Strength won't matter if you just swing it around with no thought or plan whatsoever." Angeal advised and they took it to heart.

"Also, depending on performance... there will be a few promotions." Genesis said mysteriously.

There were excieted murmurs across the room. Many looked on in anticipation. It was a thing that was new to Kunsel, as he was sure that back in his time there hadn't been any competition of the sort but it was an interesting thing to think about.

"That is all. Dismissed!" Director Lazard called out as he walked out as well.

Soon enough the room was empty except for Kunsel and a few others. However Kunsel didn't notice _who_ the few others were, as he was deep in thought.

 _'Should I enter the tournament? I think I could make it to the finals but I'm not too sure... Is this actually a good idea, going to the tournament? I mean maybe if I win I might be able to go to Nilbeheim and wake up Vincent. He'd be a great ally to have... and he could help me reform Shinra and take Hojo out.'_ He shuddered at the thought of the deranged scientist.

"Kunsel!"

Kunsel felt a body collide with his and it was such an a surprise that he could not stop his fall. Kunsel and the other landed in a heap of limbs on the floor. He groaned at the impact. Luckily his helmet had absorbed most of the impact against the floor but he still felt some of it. His head started pounding with new vigor again and the rest of his body was locked with pain. He fought the pain with gritted teeth as he calmly breathed out.

"Zack!" a voice called out and Kunsel froze. His mind went into overdrive as he struggled to react. Should he act the way he did before? Oh god, he really wanted to hug Zack right now or simply break down but he wouldn't do that unless he was in the privacy of his own home, and alas he had none. No, the apartment he currently resided in was just a place to sleep. Nothing more, nothing less.

A hand was shoved in his face and Kunsel could only blink at it in confusion. He followed the hand up the arm, to the shoulder up his neck and to a face... and met the worried and sheepish violet eyes of Zack Fair. "Are you okay man? My bad, Kuns, I didn't mean to hit you too hard buddy!"

Kunsel stared for a moment before realizing that he was supposed to reply. He hesitantly took the hand offered to him and he was hauled up.

"Our apologies. He can get a bit over excited sometimes. As for you Zack, you need to be more careful. And what have I told you about running in the halls?!" Angeal reproached as he placed his hands on his hips. Genisis snickered at the sight.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yes, _mom._ "

Angeal sputtered as Genisis howled with laughter. Sephiroth's eyes even held a bit of amusement. Zack's attention was driven back towards his friend again as he noticed a slight waver to his friend's step. "You okay, Kunsel? Seriously man, you okay?" Zack asked worridly, wondering if really had hit his friend too hard.

Kunsel averted his eyes from Zack's gaze. "Ah... I'm fine." At that moment though, his body decided to give out on him from what must have been his stressed mental state and his body's pain from accustoming to its newest additions. Zack and Angel both pitched forward to keep him upright.

"Shit, Kunsel! You ass, you said you felt fine! Come on, I'm taking you home. Clearly you're totally not feeling okay and we haven't talked _in ages_ so we could use this time to see what's up your alley! Or you know what, we can take you to a doctor!" Zack rambled, as he carefully led Kunsel out with a firm grip on him.

" **No!** " Kunsel's reaction surprised Zack and the others, though Sephiroth didn't show it. "I really, _really_ don't want to go to a doctor Zack. Seriously. I can just go home and sleep it off or something. I mean I'm just a bit tired is all. And I'm sure you have way better things to do anyway!" Kunsel said with clear vehemence.

Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth were curious as to why he would not go to a doctor but they weren't ones to judge though. They had no trust in doctors or scientists of any kind. It was obvious why. Though it was clear that the Second was in need in medical service of some kind. His skin was pale and when Angeal had touched him he could feel the coldness radiating from his skin, even through the uniform.

Genesis sauntered forward an idea already forming in his head. "Well then Puppy, why don't we take him with us then?" Genesis said, curious as to who Zackary's friend was.

Kunsel made a choked sound and his eyes widened beneath his helmet. "Ah, that's not necessary sir. Really I don't want to be an inconvinience and I'm sure you have better things to do an-"

"Nonsense. You will come." Sephiroth interrupted, already turning to leave the room and to the elevator that woul take them to their reserved floor of Shinra that was their alone. No camera's, no hidden microphones, no nothing.

Zack clearly receiving the okay, resumed on his mission to rip Kunsel's arm off. "Don't worry Kunsel! We're going to have fun! We're going to feed you and-" Kunsel have halfheartedly tuned out Zack. As much as he loved his friend, it was a lot to take in.

He still half expected to be alone in his cold and dark apartment. Alone and feeling despair and sadness in nearly every waking moment, trying to do good by the Planet and trying to be good enough for... For who? For Zack? For himself? He didn't know.

They arrived at the elevator and they stepped in it when it opened to Angeal's card. Kunsel said nothing as he stared out towards Midgard. He sighed and leaned back to the glass panel of the elavator. He tried to take comfort in Arieth's and who he thought was her Lady Goddess herself's words.

 **"** _Good luck, my Obsidian Weapon...",_ he remembered the words clearly. He din't know what that meant for him but... he closed his eyes and out of nowhere, a warm and protective feeling rose in him.

 _/ It's okay... You're doing great, my child.../_ He let out a breath and he sagged against the panel, feeling nervous at being in the company of the beings that would lead towards the dark future. _'But you can change that Kunsel... Remember what you're here for... They deserve a chance.'_ he reminded himself.

Zack eyed his friend worriedly. There was something off about him, but for the love of everything good and nice he couldn't tell what. He felt guilty, for not noticing that there had been something going through his friend's life and he hadn't been there to help him through it. Really, had he been so caught up in his own little world?

Angeal placed a comforting hand on Zack's hand, clearly noticing his student's worry. Admittedly, he wasn't sure what was going on or why Sephiroth had decided to invite the strange person over but he'd play along. He was curious as to who the young SOLDIER was. The way Zack held him in such high esteem only amplified the curiosity.

Genesis too had been wanting of answers, but then he had noticed the worry in the Puppy's eyes and the way he seemed to panic, well... it was more than that now. Genesis had been struggling to not snap at anyone for months and there had been a bit of a tension forming within the group before. This would be a good distraction and then maybe he could calm down and things could go back to the way they were before.

Sephiroth had similar reasons as the others, but most of all he had wanted to observe Zackary's actions. The General had honestly wanted to resolve things between Genesis and him. He didn't like the anger and jealousy that had been festering in his friend. He had wanted to make Genesis understand, but he could never get the words out and whatever he tried only seemed to make things worse. He tried sparring with Genesis and then he'd hold back for Genesis to win but then the other would get angry. But if he won, Genesis was _still_ angry. He didn't know what to do and he thought that perhaps Zackary might have a solution as he saw that the other was clearly more experienced in social interactions.

Honestly, the General was getting a bit desperate though he would never show or admit it to anyone. He cared for his friends, but he didn't know how to express it. He didn't want to lose them. They were all he had and he was possessive over them and would not let anyone or anything take them away. If only they could realize that...

They walked out of the elevator in silence. Kunsel placed a hand on the bottom left side of his torso, near his stomach as he felt a sharp pain where he knew was a ragged scar courtesy of Hojo. Hojo had cut open that particular area to try to dig his hands in to remove his kidneys, he had said. But really all Hojo did was cut him open without anesthesia, always without, and dig his hand in leaving Kunsel screaming and chocking on his blood.

Kunsel forced the thought away as he willed his hands to move away from his torso. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to the side to see Zack beside him once again. "You okay?" he murmurs quietly, his eyes serching for Gaia knows what. It confused Kunsel. He wasn't used to Zack acting so- so _quiet_. Zack had always been bubbly, borderline jumping off the walls.

He tried to smile for Zack but it didn't quite work judging from the furrowed brow on Zack's face. Zack abruptly turned around and continued walking. He didn't turn around as he said, "Come on. We're almost there."

Kunsel was startled by Zack's tone and he could tell that the others were too from their looks, though Angeal's was a bit more obvious. No one would be able to tell though, unless they knew them and knew what to search for. To the others the tone was cold and they could see the difference in Zack's step... it was more determined, more... aggressive. It was decidedly alarming.

Zack balled his hands into fists, his earlier good mood completely disappearing. His violet eyes darkened to a stormy hue and glowed menacingly.

SOLDIERs and Shinra personnel alike parted like a sea. Those who didn't and saw Zack scurried away as fast as possible. Some gave frightened looks and others wondered what the hell could have happened to have made _Zack Fair_ mad. It had been a legend that it had been an impossible task. Zack Fair could get annoyed but _angry_? No. Never to this degree. What was so eerie though, was how _calm_ he was. There was a smile on his face that was just so out of place and it frightened the shit out of everyone who saw it.

They came to the last elevator to their floor and soon enough they had arrived to...Zack's?... apartment.

Now all Kunsel needed to do was to hopefully come out of it alive and intact.

* * *

AN: Okay that's it for now. Honestly Im kinda making most of this on the spot. You guys wouldn;t know how surprised I am to have anyone actually look at this. If you guys want to read my stories I suggest _Celestial Soldier_ and I'm getting a new chapter underway for that one too. So yeah. Tell me what you think? If their too OOC oh well, I already know that. I can;t het their personalities head on.


	3. Chapter 3

To be more, to be able to do more, Kunsel needed to check what it was that he needed to see to first. He needed to set priorities. _'What's important right now,'_ Kunsel thought as they finally reached the apartment, _'is to gain their trust and friendship. They need someone they can count on in case things get bad… especially Genesis and Sephiroth. They're key players.'_

They stepped into the apartment and Kunsel wasn't surprised in the least at the sight of the luxurious look of it. The best deserved the best he guessed.

Kunsel was all for helping them. It was the reason he came back after all… but what if he couldn't do it? He was nothing special. Just a background character passing through life without no one or anything ever noticing him… except from the people who he had never, ever hoped to catch.

Zack was staring at him expectantly. Blue-violet eyes were scanning his form, making him want to fidget under the intense scrutiny.

"What?"

Zack raised a black eyebrow. He crossed his arms across his chest, no doubt a habit he gained from Angeal. "What do you mean what? You know exactly what I mean."

Kunsel looked away, not sure what to tell the other. It had been so long since he'd seen Zack and he had very much missed the other and he wanted to confess all of his secrets so _bad_ … but he couldn't. he didn't want to lie, but in this… it wasn't an option.

"I went on a mission and I got a little banged up. That's all, Zack. It happens all the time." Kunsel said perfectly calm and looking as cool and collected as always… well sometimes.

Zack frowned in concern. "Didn't you go and see someone for it or something?" He said curiously as he stepped towards the other. Sephiroth and the others watched from the sidelines, aka the couch.

Kunsel blinked. "No."

Zack did a double take. "No?"

"No, I didn't see one. I didn't want to." Kunsel said honestly. After everything that happened to the others and him… well no one could blame him, if they knew of course, but it was well known that the scientists of Shinra were a little… touched in the head. It was best to flee on sight.

"What?! Why not? Not wanting to go is no excuse Kunsel! I mean was it serious?" Zack grabbed Kunsel's arm and dragged him closer to him. He eyed his friend worriedly as he looked for any signs of pain and/or wounds. He eyed his friend's stomach, noticing the way his hand had been cradling his stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" he murmured as he gently placed a hand over Kunsel's. The other made a strangled noise as he attempted to back away from Zack but an iron grip held him back. "Does it hurt?"

Kunsel didn't know how to respond. He couldn't form words and he was beginning to feel like a wreck. Was he already fucking up?

"Kunsel…" Zack gently leant his head against the other, just like they used to do before for good luck. Now it was a like a void had begun to fill. Kunsel teared up slightly, a feeling of sadness and nostalgia crept on him. "I need you to be honest with me Kuns… please." Zack whispered with a hint of desperation.

What should he do?

Zack meant the world to him. He was his best friend and someone he could trust to have his back. Kunsel knew that there were some things that he could not tell the First Class… but as a friend his best friend there were a few things he was entitled to know. Who knows… maybe one day Zack would be able to know the truth…

He didn't care that his superiors were watching the exchange. He didn't care for anything at the moment except for the solid, warm, living being in front of him. He hugged Zack with all the desperation he felt and Zack returned it with just as much vigor.

"I need you not to ask questions Zack. Please… all I need right now… is for you to be my friend right now Zack." Kunsel whispered, his voice choking with emotion as he stepped back a bit from the other. The First Class nodded as he felt a feeling of mild alarm start to build up.

He didn't know what was happening or why Kunsel just seemed so _sad_... He didn't like seeing Kunsel hurting so much. Zack doesn't know what caused it but if he ever finds out or if Kunsel tells him one day what caused him to be like this… he swore that nothing would be able to stop his fury. No one hurt his friends and got away from it. Absolutely no one.

Kunsel took a deep ragged breath as he fingered the bottom of his shirt, making sure to keep his back out of view. He slowly lifted it up, exposing a bruised stomach and a few nasty looking scars.

Oh, how he hated them with a passion. Each time he saw them he felt a desperate need to get rid of them, by any means necessary. Hojo was a constant nightmare in his mind that plagued and haunted his every step. He could never have peace of mind until the deranged scientist was gone.

Zack gasped in shock at the sight. His eyes watered and he made a mournful noise as he extended a hand to gently and very carefully touch the pale skin but Kunsel recoiled at the sight as he hastily yanked his shirt down again.

"I- I sould go. Zack I sirs, my apologies, I'll just go," Kunsel was _painfully_ aware of the other three now. He swallowed harshly as he turned sharply, intending to leave ad go back to his apartment and just avoid them as long as he could and wonder what the _hell he was thinking_.

A hand yanked him back and he was met by calculating green eyes. The General had a cold look in his eyes and a hint of… concern? Angeal had a scowl on his face, eyebrows drawn in gentle concern for the person that _clearly_ meant a lot to the Pup. Genesis had an interested look on his face as well as confusion.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Zack was behind him. He wrapped his arms around Kunsel's waist. He felt Zack place his head on his shoulder and he felt something warm and wet. Zack… Zack was crying. Because of him.

"Why are you crying, Zack? It's not your fault. None of this is." He was never so thankful for the helmet as he was now. It was shield to him, from the world and from himself.

Zack's hold tightened. He gritted his teeth. "Of course it is. I forgot… I _forgot about you!_ "

Kunsel heart shattered. Of course he had known that their friendship had begun to deteriorate… but to this extent?! He twisted to get out of Zack's grip. He _knew_ he could get out of it. He was more than he was before after all. With his strength possibly even on par with one of Shinra's Trinity or the of a high First Class, Kunsel was no easy foe to defat and not one to go down easy. But right now, his heart wasn't in it as it felt like it was twisting to painful proportions right now.

Zack immediately backtracked and noticed his mistake immediately. ' _Fuck!'_ Zack cursed mentally. "I'm sorry! I'm so, sorry Kunsel. I've been so self-absorbed with my training and dreams that I just forgot what was important… my friends and I'm sorry that I left you alone. I- I don't know what happened to you Kunsel and I know you're not ready to talk about it, but just know that I- I'm here for you."

Kunsel honestly didn't know what to think honestly. "I- I don't know what to say, Zack."

Zack hummed, not forgetting that his friend was injured. "Are you feeling fine? You said you didn't go to a doctor… does that mean that you treated it yourself?"

Kunsel stayed silent, debating on answering or not but with his superiors' eyes on him he knew that he had to be careful. "No. I didn't bother to do anything really. I just… slept."

"What."

Kunsel shrugged, not really caring for it anymore. His wounds didn't mean anything to him anymore. So what he got hurt. It didn't matter. He was used to the pain now that was for sure. Hojo made sure. All they were, were painful reminders. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Explain, SOLDIER." Sephiroth's deep voice distracted them. Zack felt mildly alarmed with the answer. Angeal felt concerned for the SOLDIER's health, wondering if he was hiding other injuries or if he had done this in the past as well. Genesis felt curious about the whole thing.

The fire wielding swordsman saw their interaction and it had fascinated him. The way they interacted… it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He could see the trust between them and the palpable feeling of devotion and regret. Genesis… he didn't have a bond like that. Not with Angeal and definitely not with Sephiroth… it sparked a feeling of longing in him, to have something so amazing like that… maybe he'd be able to confide in someone like that one day… Imagine, being able to tell them his troubles and concerns…

"What do you mean you just sleep?! You have scars that look like you had a knife dragged into you!" Zack's eyes widened, before they glowed bright with untamed fury, "That didn't happen to you right? Did anyone hurt you, Kunsel?"

Kunsel, strangely had a feeling of calmness at the barrage of questions. Why was Zack making such a big deal out of it? It was nothing to be concerned with. He had gotten hurt. So what? He already healed. The wound was scarred and there was no blood pouring out of him, so he was fine. It happened a long time ago anyway. It doesn't matter.

"I… don't remember." Kunsel answered truthfully. He knew perfectly, however that Hojo was always the cause of his pain and that he certainly wasn't the only one. Oh yes, the mad scientist had had a follower that watched the experiments and interests and how he hated the look he would get when Hojo would make him scream in pain. He gained Hojo's characteristics, from his sadistic love of pain to the interest in inhumane experimentation.

Kunsel had decided a while ago to answer in half truths. It was easier that way.

"Why are you so calm about this Kunsel?" Angeal asked.

The Second blinked. "I'm fine, so what does it matter anymore anyway?" Kunsel stated calmly. He should really get going because right now he could feel tiredness creeping up on him and the ache in his limbs was returning with a vengeance.

"Of course it matters! Kunsel… just please know that you can trust me with anything!" Zack pleaded. He wanted to go back to way things were before. When they were best friends.

"I trust you, Zack." Kunsel said with so much confidence and truth that for a moment Zack was just stunned to silence. Kunsel smiled at him, his full lips turning up into such a genuine smile that Zack felt his breath be taken away at the sight. He had never seen the other so… so happy than in that instant.

He could tell that the others felt that way too. He saw the way the Seph's eyes widened for a moment, as well as the other two. Genesis had a look of awe and Angeal had a look of surprise.

"Stop being so gloomy, Zack. It isn't like you. I would appreciate it if you didn't ask any questions for now. Just… don't think about it. It was a one-time thing. It won't happen again," _'Not ever. To any of you.'_ "and I can take care of myself. Just watch, pretty soon I might even be a First."

Zack stared at his friend for a moment before he broke into a grin, a feeling of determination engulfing him. An idea suddenly struck. "Enter the tournament!"

"What?" Kunsel asked in confusion.

"I just know that if you train enough you can get promoted to First Class Kunsel! I know you can do it! I'll even help you if you want!" Zack had a huge grin on his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He ran a hand through black, spiky, hair.

"I don't know about that Zack." He'd prefer not to enter in the tournament because he knew that it might just earn him unwanted attention form a few undesirable people mainly Hojo but it could offer so many opportunities to him as well.

With his promotion, he might be able to have an excuse to his sudden increase in fighting skill. Not to mention, that the trip would be an ideal time to set his plans on motion, starting with the awakening of Vincent. The Turk would be able to help him behind the scenes but first things first. In order to gain the help of the otherworldly being, he needed to be convinced that he was guilty of absolutely nothing.

"You are to enter SOLDIER. That's an order," Sephiroth stood and left the room, leaving them behind in confusion.

"Why would Sephiroth?…" Genesis murmured, wondering what his intentions were.

Kunsel groaned as he resisted the urge to slap his face. "Now I have to enter the damn thing. Thanks a lot Zack." He muttered sarcastically.

The other didn't seem to notice his tone. Zack just beamed at his friend, wondering when and where to start to help his friend. "Just you wait Kunsel, you'll be a First in no time!"

Kunsel smiled tiredly to his friend as he slouched slightly and placed a hand around his waist absentmindedly. "That's great Zack… but I really need to leave now. It's getting late." The Second Class yawned as if on cue.

"No! Stay here!" Zack said with mild alarm. He wasn't willing to let his friend go off again. Not just yet.

Kunsel being too tired to argue just nodded. He unstrapped his swords, feeling slightly bad for forgetting about them. It wouldn't happen again that was for sure, after all they were no ordinary weapons. He smiled at the warm feeling they gave off. It just felt right to have them in his hands.

Zack noticed the sword and then he noticed a few other things as well. Before he got a chance to comment on his observations, Sephiroth came back into the room with a pile of papers on hand. He took long strides and as always gave off a feeling of authority.

"You are to sign this in order to participate in the tournament, Kunsel was it?" The other nodded tiredly. "This requires some personal information as well such as weight as well as a few other things. You understand that brute strength alone will not aid you in these battles?" The General raised a silver brow.

Kunsel nodded as he smiled at the General, who was mildly stunned though he didn't show it. Most of the time people who faced him in any shape or form became an incomprehensive mess. They were reduced to such stupidity that it just made him want to run Masamune through them.

"Yes sir," Kunsel took them in hand and quickly filled them out on the spot with a pen provided to him by Angeal. He handed them to Sephiroth. "Thank you." He said sincerely before he gave the General a bright smile as he remembered the small, undetectable ways the General would take care of the SOLDIERs under his care. If one knew what to look for then they would see the General as a gentle being and not the god they worshipped him as. That was all Jenova's trash.

The Second Class turned to the two Commanders. He gave them a smile as well before turning to Zack. "Zack can I go home now? I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow…" He yawned again, damn was he tired.

Zack grinned at the other. A tired, sleepy Kunsel was oddly cute. "Come on." He led the other through the apartment, not even bothering to ask the others if it was fine for Kunsel to stay but he knew that they would let him anyway. They were way too curious.

He led his friend to an available room. "This is it. The bathroom is down the hall to the right. My room is right next to yours so if you need anything just ask okay?"

Kunsel didn't reply. He was already slipping his boots off. He was going to strip down to just his pants but Zack was still there. He turned to the other who was staring at him with a look he couldn't decipher.

"What?" He scowled.

"I just… I'm glad you're here Kuns. I know I haven't been a good friend lately but I'll do better." Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away, still feeling slightly guilty. Arms wrapped around him and Zack's head snapped up. His friend didn't usually express much emotion, as half of his face was covered but right now… with the way he was smiling… it was like a thousand words were being said.

"Don't worry Zack. Just forget about it okay? I know you didn't mean for this to happe and neither did I but it did… so just forget about it, okay? Besides you'll always be my friend, no matter what you do Zack," he said truthfully, "and so do General Sephiroth and Commander Hewley and Commander Rhapsodos."

"What?" Zack blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"They're good people, Zack. They're really nice."

"Nice? That's what you say? Just Nice?" Zack gave a look of surprise and confusion to his friend. Kunsel just laughed at him.

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. It's just that… well people usually go crazy meeting them." Zack shuddred at some of the memories.

Kunsel scoffed, knowing what his fried was talking about. "No. They seem pretty normal to me. I mean sure… General Sephiroth might be the strongest person in the Planet as well as the other two… but they're still people. I'll just treat them the way I'd want to be treated."

Zack felt his mouth drop for a moment before he laughed. He lifted Kunsel who yelped up the floor and spun him around. "You're amazing you know that?" Zack grinned brightly at the other. "I can just tell that they'll love you Kuns!"

"What do you mean?"

"It'll be refreshing to them to find someone who actually treats them normally. There's no way they'll let you go!"

Kunsel just sighed. "Get out Zack. I need sleep."

Zack just laughed as he left the room. "Night!"

"Night."

Kunsel closed the door as the other left. He sighed for a moment before taking off his helmet. He sighed as black, long locks spilled forward. Sharp blue eyes were exposed. They closed for a moment before they opened up again. _'Finally… I can work on saving them.'_

He went to sleep.

* * *

So Yeah. I haven't abandoned the story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N there might be a few words that might sound similar to some… cookie to whoever sees it I feel like the story is getting a bit slow so ill try to hurry things along. Please Review. Thanks.

* * *

Zack had eagerly met the light of a new day with a smile on his face. He had to smile because today he was going to help out his buddy Kunsel! He was determined to help him rise through the ranks. He just knew that Kunsel would make an amazing First Class.

Together there'd be no stopping them! They'll be heroes together!

Zack went through the motions of his daily routine. He left the room in his usual uniform and he stopped in front of the room his friend was in. he wanted to go wake him up but he knew that the other valued his privacy. So he'd do the next best thing.

Breakfast.

He grinned as he made his way to the kitchen. He'd make breakfast for the others. Goddess knows that they need it. Sephiroth was a workaholic. Angeal could forget to take care himself sometimes (really rarely) and Genesis could be even worse. Besides, it was a nice thing to do for them…

But then there was the problem of him not really knowing how to cook. Huh. Oh well, he'd have to improvise then. It wouldn't be too hard, right? He yanked open cabinets as he eyed for anything that he could make. Pancakes wouldn't be too hard… or omelets or something. Ugh, where was everything around here? Fuck, when was the last time anyone brought any food here?

He grumbled as he saw what was available. What the hell could he make with these ingredients? Sure he could cook but he was no expert.

"Zack?"

He whipped around only to see Kunsel there, already fully clothed in his uniform. He had his swords strapped onto his back and they shined under the kitchen light. He was sure that if it was his imagination or not but the uniform on his friend looked different… it made him stand out before which was weird because Kunsel in a SOLDIER uniform had always been inconspicuous.

Zack blinked at the other. He could feel the questioning look being thrown his way. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I, ah, wanted to make breakfast so I came in here and I tried to see what I could make."

"You cook?" Kunsel crossed his arms as he strode forward to see what the other had gotten out. Eggs, butter, sausage, potatoes, a few other veggies and assortments of food. "You have an idea on what to make?"

"Uh… no. I was going to make pancakes or something but we didn't have any of the instant stuff. So then I was going to see if I could make some eggs or something."

Kunsel shook his head as he took the liberty to rummage around the kitchen. He wasn't sure whose apartment it was but he didn't really care right now. He hummed as he took out a few pans as well as a few cooking utensils. "Do you mind if I help?"

Zack grinned at the other, a mild feeling of relief crept on him. "Sure!"

"Good, because knowing you, you'll probably end up destroying it." Kunsel grinned as he felt a jab on his side.

"I would not!" Zack said, indignant. "I mean I'll probably just make a mess but that's all!" He sighed but then he eyed his friend, a series of questions already forming in his mind. He wanted to ask a lot of things but there were some things he knew that would just not be answered so he'll go for what will.

"Where'd you get the tattoos?" Zack asked as he looked curiously at the winding designs up his friend's arms. He had noticed them before yesterday but he just forgot about them in the protective force that rose in him for his friend. Zack wanted to know what the new additions to his friend was… after all it seemed that in his absence Kunsel had changed and he wanted to know why and how… who knows, maybe he'd go around and ask Kunsel's friend or something.

Kunsel glanced down to his arms as he placed the pans on the stove and turned on a few of the matches into various levels of heat. He deftly located the knives and made to wash a few vegetables. _'What do I tell Zack… hm, I thinks it's best if I just tell him I got drunk or something.'_

"Well, I had gotten back from a mission and I was just back in my bed," he glanced at Zack and saw that he had taken the liberty to sit on top the counter, "but then I had been really bored. I was… alone too and well I felt a bit stressed out, you know? I wanted to just relax so… I got drunk and well…" Zack gaped at Kunsel and the other just rolled his eyes in response.

"You got drunk!"

"Don't give me that look, I can drink if I want to and I was just in the mood. Anyway, I woke in the morning with them so I figured I must have gotten them when I was just drunk as fuck." Kunsel waved a hand in the air. "And the rest is history."

Kunsel started to slice the vegetables with quick ease. It was a fun thing to do, cooking. It was one of the few hobbies he had picked up, with him being alone all the time… he had to pass the time some way right? If he had more friends back then, or had actually had the guts to approach Cloud's group then he would have spent the time with them…

Zack took the chance to snatch a piece of bacon. Kunsel playfully smacked his hand away. "Where'd you get the swords?" Zack asked as he handed the other a ladle.

' _Those swords remind me of Seph's but they're way different from his and I have to admit… they're a work of art too'_ Zack thought as he took in the details of the swords, which were still placed on his friend's back.

Kunsel mixed the veggies in a bowl while he set aside the cooked bacon on a separate plate. Zack attempted to steal another piece but Kunsel slapped away his attempts again. The other pouted at him. "Wait for the others. I'm sure they be getting up soon enough," Kunsel reprimanded as he heard footsteps behind him, "see, you don't even have to wait too long. The food is almost done and the others are already heading up here."

Zack grumbled but then he grinned brightly. "Hey Seph! How was your sleep?"

Sephiroth strode in looking immaculate as always. He was dressed in his usual leather and Kunsel had to wonder how he always wore it. Wasn't it uncomfortable and hot?

The General looked at them for a moment before searching for who knows what. "Adequate." He replied in a curt and even tone. He rummaged around the cabinets and Kunsel was curious as to what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for Seph?" Ah, thank you Zack for voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Coffee."

"Uh, actually I'm not sure if we have any left."

Sephiroth stood stock still before green eyes zeroed in on Zack. "Are you certain Zackary?" A frown was forming on his face and he did not look pleased at all.

Kunsel sent a questioning look at his friend. _Needs coffee, energy_ Zack mouthed and Kunsel nodded in understanding. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and looked for some chocolate but there was none so he settled for the strawberry mix he found, and he grabbed the honey and cinnamon. He heated up the milk to a boiling temperature and he poured it in a cup mixed in the strawberry syrup and added a few spoon fills of honey and a dash of cinnamon.

Zack looked curiously at Kunsel and wondered what he was making. Whatever it was it looked good. He could see that Sephiroth was getting a teensie bit frustrated though and that as bad. Seph usually had a couple cups full of coffee in the morning or something sweet. The guy was a huge sugar addict and he was always looking for something to stave off his sweet tooth.

"General," Kunsel called out gently as he held a he mug filled with steaming liquid, "it's not coffee but it'll wake you up and give you some energy." He didn't flinch at the unnerving stare that the General unconsciously gave. Really it was something he was used to, what with him being around a lot of emotionally deficient people.

The General grabbed the cup offered to him and he took in the scent. _'Strawberry, honey, cinnamon,'_ his mind quickly identified its contents as he saw that there was no attempt to poison him. It was better to be cautious after all. He took a small sip before savoring the taste. He nodded to the other and Kunsel smiled a bit before turning away to make more. Good then, a cup would not be enough.

Zack blinked at the interaction a bit before he shrugged. It was a bit mind boggling though, to see that someone was actually interacting on that level with Seph. Sure it was _Kunsel_ , but still. He had expected the other to be nervous or even idolize the others a bit but here Kunsel was acting so damn casual about meeting one of the world's most powerful warriors and making them a drink.

"You're weird Kunsel, you know that?" he muttered and Kunsel laughed at him.

"I get that a lot." Kunsel went back to cooking as he set aside a new batch of warm milk. He took the General's already empty cup and quickly returned it with a newly offered drink. The other took it without a word and the General hummed at the taste. It was something he hadn't tried before and the fact that it tasted sweet was a bonus to the General.

"Do you need help Kunsel?" a new voice cut in and they turned to see Angeal and Genesis walking in, both donned in their usual gear. Angeal was running a hand through his hair as he looked like he was still trying to stave off sleep but he looked better than Genesis though. The red clad male still looked half asleep as he sat on a chair in the middle island of the kitchen.

Genesis groaned as he laid his head down on the marble counter. How the others could walk straight was beyond him. It was such an ungodly hour to wake up to.

Kunsel chuckled to himself at the sight. Who would have thought that the legendary self-proclaimed hero was a grouch in the morning? Then again, Genesis had a flair for the dramatic and he took care of his looks so no doubt he'd need his beauty sleep.

Angeal sighed at the sight. Genesis always had to have his attention. "Genesis, really, how can you be this tired when we went to sleep at the same time? Wait did you even go to sleep?" Angeal said reproachingly as he raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Angeal, my friend, you simply have no idea how much it takes to make my image. _My friend the fates are cruel._ " The others could practically feel the eye roll.

Kunsel looked up at them as he almost finished up the breakfast to be served. Of course he had made it in vast quantities as SOLDIER appetites… were beyond normal, not that he had that problem. Kunsel for some reason never had that problem.

"Hm. _There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul corrupted by vengeance…"_ Kunsel said to himself absentmindedly as he cracked eggs into a pan. He understood now. The Loveless poem that was mysterious to many. The story of three friends who embark on a quest. It was eerily similar to the Shinra Trio and it might as well have been about them.

' _Did the Goddess place the poem here? Was it a prophecy of sorts?'_ Kunsel was startled out of his thoughts by two hands that gripped his shoulders and spun him around. He came face to face with red hair and bright blue-green eyes.

"You know Loveless?" Genesis asked, his voice clear of any sleep and he now look startling coherent. Zack groaned at the questions. Here they go. Now Genesis would go off on a tangent about the damn poem and he'd never shut up about it.

"Uh, Yes?"

"Wait, since when do you read Loveless anyway Kuns?" Zack asked as he furrowed his brows in thought as he tried to remember if he ever saw his friend reading it but he couldn't really ever recall Kunsel in anything recently. It just goes to show how long it'd been.

Kunsel shrugged. "It's a recent thing and I've had some fee time so picked up a few hobbies. This is one of them."

Genesis hummed. He shifted his eyes towards the other occupants in the room. Sephiroth was filling in paperwork, no doubt reports and missions of the like. Angeal was getting plates and serving juice while the Puppy entertained himself watching them. He turned to the Second. "What do you think about it?"

Knowing how obsessed and seriously Genesis took the poem, Kunsel had to be careful in the way he responded. _'Wait, maybe if I can word this right I can make it look like I have an interest in Loveless too so then maybe we'd have something in common to talk about… a common interest.'_

Kunsel hesitated slightly, debating whether to appeal to Genesis' version of Loveless or whether he should just state his own opinion. He sighed as he took out the last few omletts he had made. The kitchen was alive with savory smells now.

"Honestly… I think Loveless is tragic."

"Tragic?" Zack asked, confused. He didn't really know much about Loveless. He only knew what Genesis spouted off at them from time to time (which was all the time) and honestly even then he thought that the poem was hard to understand. It just wasn't his type of thing but he wondered why Kunsel responded why he chose that as a response.

"That is a new way to look at it." Sephiroth cut in as he placed down his pen, seeming to be done with his work. Green eyes looked as calculating as always. Sephiroth was not in the best of moods as once again he was debating on how to handle the problems between his friends. This has been an ongoing internal struggle for a long while and he never showed it. He was unwilling to show weakness but also he did not know _how_ to show weakness.

"Wait how is it tragic? This a story about a hero, for a quest for his goddess." Genesis frowned. "It is a poem that is unlike any other, a story so moving that it's unbelievable. So then, how is it tragic? Just make me understand here." Genesis ran a hand through fiery red hair as he gazed quizzically at the Second Class.

' _Wow, just imagine if anyone else was here in my place. I bet that there's a high chance that they wouldn't even be able to speak at all.'_ Kunsel thought amused before he became serious. He needed to answer Genesis' question. He had thought about it before, when he had been alone for a while in Arieth's church. He always had moments like those when he would just sit there and reflect on how drastically life had changed…

"The poem or more like a story… it's about three men who set out to find the Gift of the Goddess. I don't know what the gift is and I'm sure everyone has their own interpretation of it and that the Final Act of Loveless is missing… but what I makes it tragic to me is that the three men just separate… they're friends. It shouldn't have happened that way. They should have stuck together because to me there's just nothing more important than your friends."

He sighed, feeling the weight of his words as he remembered all those times he had with his friends or friend in his case. Not many liked him after all. " _My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?_ Do you hear the words? It's like one of them is just running away ad that's not right… because why would they? Because of some problem? That's no reason to leave. You have your friends right there, what more do you need? They can help. They're your friends, that's what they're there for all you have to do is ask and they'll do it. That's all there is to it… and honestly Commander Rhapsodos…" Kunsel gazed directly at the Commander, his gaze seeming to pierce even through his visor. "I think… I think you're the Prisoner." Kunsel said, his tone portraying a bit of sadness.

Genesis's eyes widened in shock. "What." No. the Second was absolutely wrong.

Angeal was shocked. No one had ever dared to contradict his friend for many reasons. Either because either they feared or respected him, he never knew but they always just agreed with him. Zack was just as stunned and the General was listening intently, his stare boring a hole on the countertop.

"What makes you think that?" Genesis hissed, anger rising in him as his eyes flashed in warning to the other but Kunsel wasn't deterred. Who did this this low class think he was?! He was one of the Commanders of Shinra, a being with great power and a lot of connections.

"I don't mean to offend you sir… it's just…" Kunsel sighed in frustration. _'I'm just making things worse. This isn't good but maybe if I just…'_ "Can I tell you the truth sir?"

Genesis scoffed. He'd know if the Second even thought about lying to him he'd know the second he did it. "I would accept nothing but honesty, SOLDIER."

Kunsel plated the food into four separate plates. He wasn't too hungry himself. A nice warm cup of milk with honey would be all he needed. _'I should be more nervous about this.'_ Zack was no doubt waiting on his answer as well. Maybe this could be a lesson of sorts for the First Class.

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing. The words Kunsel was saying was just amazing and so inspiring. Angeal was thinking along the same thoughts. Sephiroth had his brows furrowed. He had heard and read Loveless before but he had never heard anything of what Kunsel was referring to. It was puzzling.

"The Prisoner?" Zack says more to himself than the others. Angeal glances his way and he thinks of what Kunsel was talking about. He's never heard of the Prisoner but it looks like Genesis has judging from his reaction and by how intense it is then it must be serious.

"You're a prisoner to your pride. You hold a bitterness towards the world and you're unable to accept your friends and you even rejected the one who tried to help you…" Kunsel said sadly. He felt sad for Sephiroth and Angeal.

Genesis eyes widened in shock and he felt like his breathe had been taken away. Kunsel's words rang in his head like a haunting mantra and he would be sure that they would haunt him for a long, long time. _'Just who is he? Does he know?... The wound that Sephiroth gave me…'_ One of his hands moved without his consent to his shoulder.

"Of course… what do I know? This is all just a thought… nothing more Commander Rhapsodos." Kunsel placed a plate in front of the four as he took a glance towards the clock. It was about time he left. He already outstayed his welcome. "Commander Rhapsodos, Commander Hewley, General…" he nodded towards them, "it was a pleasure seeing you and I thank you for letting me stay here, but I believe I have overstayed my welcome here. I hope you like the meal."

Zack panicked and he jumped off the counter and he blocked the exit of the kitchen. "No! Stay. Please Kunsel… I just you made this food and you're not even going to eat some of it?" He wracked his mind for a suitable reason for his friend to stay. He wasn't sure what that was, the conversation with Genesis, but he wasn't about to let his friend go like that.

"Zackary is correct… stay. I apologize, I asked for your opinion and I reacted wrongly towards you. It was not my intention; it was just surprising." Genesis stated as he seemed to have mellowed out and there was a contemplative look on his face. His eyes were different Sephiroth realized but he didn't know how.

Kunsel hesitated. There was training he needed to do and he needed to scope out the state of Shinra and see what was happening around the world, after all he wasn't sure what time Arieth had dumped him in but he'd have to guess that it was near the Wutain War. Before or after he wasn't sure.

"Stay. Kunsel was it?" Angeal said, his voice deep and comforting as always as he smiled slightly at the Second. "You need to eat. A good SOLDIER needs his energy. Zack," he motioned his head towards a seat and his student got the memo and the violet-eyed SOLDIER grinned happily. Zack went over to Kunsel and pushed him into a seat, still grinning widely as he did so.

"But my training " Kunsel protested but Zack waved him off.

"Dude, you have the superiors of your superiors right in front of you and they asked you to stay. Don't worry about it Kuns." Zack told him reassuringly but he could see that Kunsel was still worried. "It's fine Kunsel."

"The Puppy is right. If not, then they will answer to us then." Genesis said, his voice more like it usually was and his usual flare seemed to be returning. _'I forgot to ask…'_ "Kunsel, where did you hear about the Prisoner, the Hero and the Traveler? Was it at a play?"

Kunsel blinked at the question before he looked away from the red-haired male. "Ah, no… I heard it from my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes… she used to tell me about a lot of legends and a whole bunch of mystical stuff for stories when I was younger. She seemed all-knowing to me when I was kid and everything she told me just stuck with me." Kunsel replied wistfully as nostalgia creeped in. His mother… oh, he hadn't thought about his mother in years and he felt bad for not doing so but remembering her… it brought horrible memories with it. His entire life was just one bad memory.

"Oh? Are you going to visit her if you win the tournament then?" Zack asked curiously as he took a bite of the delicious food. Genesis took a sip of his drink

"My mother is dead."

And promptly sprayed it all over the table while Zack choked on his food. Zack coughed as he wheezed and slapped his chest trying to not die via food. Angeal eyes widened in shock before his brain kicked in and he patted Zack's back to try to help him while Sephiroth did the same to Genesis.

"What!" Zack exclaimed in shock as he looked to his friend. Kunsel shrugged.

"My mother died when I was young."

 _/_

 _His mother screamed in fear and hysteria as the front door to their quaint home break open in a shower of splinters. She ran over to a young seven-year-old Kunsel. The little boy had been playing with his pet dog, more like a wild wolf, before he heard his mother scream. His eyes widened in fear. They could both hear yells outside._

" _They're there!"_

" _Get the she-witch and the demon!"_

" _Find them!"_

 _They cried out in fear before Kunsel's mother snapped out of it as she snatched her child up in her arms. She held him close as she ran up the stairs with the dog at their heels and headed to the bedroom. She slammed the door closed and she set Kunsel down. She shoved the things off the dresser before she began to push it in front of the door. She put everything she could in front of it to block the intruders out._

 _She turned to the frightened little boy. She knelt down in front of Kunsel, her beautiful blue eyes bright with tears and her curly black hair tumbling down her back in waves. Her breath hitched as sever footsteps were heard. There were crashing sounds and no doubt destroying everything in search of them. She turned back to Kunsel and she placed slim hands on bony shoulders._

" _Kunsel listen to me. Y-you hide and you don't come out no matter what you hear, you understand?" Kunsel nodded in fright as tears ran down his chubby cheaks._

" _Momma what's happening?"_

" _Don't you worry about it Kit. You just hide! Just know that Momma loves you okay? Momma loves s-so very much!" She sobbed as she chugged her son for what would be the very the last time she saw him. She cried out louder as they heard a slam on the door and the dresser shook but still held in place._

" _Hide!" She shoved him under the bed and she turned towards their dog, Baha, and petted him one last time. "You protect him, you hear me?" she whispered as she moved him under the bed and he moved faithfully, black fur melding with the shadows and ears pressed down to his skull. She hurried to the window and opened it just as the door slammed open._

 _Kunsel slapped tiny hands over his mouth as he whimpered in fear. He held in sobs and he watched as booted feet came into view._

 _His mother screamed out the window, pretending to wave someone off. "Run Kunsel!" she screamed in fear once again as hands clutched her shoulders and slammed her against a wall. She cried out in pain but was silenced with a fierce slap to her face and she fell to the floor._

" _Where's your demon child witch?!" A huge man stinking of alcohol and who knows what else asked, his face held back in a sneer._

" _Out there!" a few of the intruders went out the window, seeing as there was nowhere else to hide. They weren't a very bright bunch but very dangerous._

" _What do you want from us. We have done no one harm!" His mother was slapped again and there was blood running from her mouth this time._

" _Don't think that we don't know witch! Your sorcery is the source of all the misery here. You are not human, for there has been no one with your looks here ever!" A hand gripped her hair and she cried out in fear as she saw one of them come close with a knife._

 _Kunsel's eyes widened and he shook with fear. 'No! Momma!'_

" _The Goddess will punish you! The gods shall have no mercy for your sins!" His mother said fiercely with no fear for herself but for her son. "My Lady will protect me. I have faith in Lady Minerva!" she said fiercely with bared teeth. "We've done no one wrong. It is merely your fear of unknown taking over."_

 _They sneered at her and a woman stepped towards her. She was young and beautiful but standing next to the 'witch' it paled in comparison. Her beauty was further marred by the ugly scowl in her face. Her eyes were narrowed down to slits as she stopped in front of her. She pointed at her._

" _This is her. Kill her." With that she left the room, her heels echoed in the sudden silence._

 _His mother screamed in rage this time as she struggled to get out of their grip. "Vile vermin! This will not go unpunished! You're committing a crime against an innocent! I am guilty of nothing!" They silenced her with a kick. "My son. You will never find him!" she said defiantly._

" _Shut up!"_

 _They cut away her and something in Kunsel broke. His eyes were wide and he wanted to look away but he couldn't. He couldn't look away from the sight and it would burn in his mind for years to come. She screamed in pain as they beat her and they shoved her to the front of the bed and she was suddenly facing Kunsel. Her blue eyes were dark with pain and sorrow as she looked into her son's eyes and suddenly there was a knife impaled in her back._

 _ **I'm sorry**_ _, she mouthed the words as she cried and silently she wept for having to put her son through this torture._

 _The floor was stained red with blood and the pool of crimson was growing big and Kunsel didn't even noticed that it had reached him as well. He pressed down on his mouth harder to try to prevent the sobs he could no longer hold back be heard. He never looked away from his mother's eyes as the life was slowly but surely drained from them._

 _Mavis Valkyra Cain died and the last thing she saw was her son stained red with her blood and blue eyes filled with fear and tears._

 _/_

"Kunsel?"

A hand laid on the Second's shoulder and Kunsel blinked. Zack was looking at him worriedly and with sadness. "You okay man? You spaced out there for a second."

Kunsel blinked again before he willed his hands to stop shaking under the table. He looked at them and for a moment he thought that they were dyed red but they were pale clean the next. "Ah. Yeah. I'm fine. I was just remembering something." He shrugged casually as he picked up his own drink as he inhaled the scent of honey.

"I'm sorry Kunsel "

"You don't need to apologize Zack. You didn't know." Kunsel smiled reassuringly but it fell in the next second. "She was happy, Zack." His friend hesitated and Kunsel knew what he was going to ask next. "My dad died too, when I was younger. It was before my mother died and yes, I'm an only child Zack. I didn't have any other family that I knew of either."

"Ah." Zack looked away from Kunsel before he noticed that the other three were looking at them. Angeal had a pained look on his face and Genesis had a scowl. Sephiroth regarded them with calculating eyes as he took in the shifting emotions.

"We apologize " Angeal started but Kunsel waved him off with a hand. Kunsel tried to reassure them as well. They had nothing to be sorry for. They didn't do anything. Kunsel takes in a breath.

"They were both happy, right until the end. I know they loved me and I loved them. Nothing will ever make me doubt that no matter what anyone says, because that's a parent's job." He looks meaningfully at Sephiroth and Genesis but the helmet covers where he looks thankfully. "My mother was a nice woman and she never remarried. My dad had eyes only for her too. They were both very religious too now that I remember." He smiled, remembering their loving smiles and devotion to one another.

Zack rested a hand on Kunsel's. "I'm sure they were great parents, Kuns… I would have loved to have met them." Kunsel laughed, remembering his mother's weird quirks.

"I'm sure that you would have gotten along with them just fine Zack. And about your earlier question Commander Rhapsodos "

"Genesis." The fiery male cut in, his voice softer than it was before, and it would have been hard to notice is one didn't know him and judging by the looks Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth gave him, they noticed. Genesis promptly ignored them. "We are at home. Such titles are not needed here."

Kunsel quirked his lips at the sight. He'd been around enough emotionless people that he could pick up expressions from a rock.

"Oh, Kunsel! You need to eat!" Zack frowned as he noticed his friend had not been eating anything. All he had was something to drink. "You need your nutrients and all the good stuff!" Zack reproached as he pushed his plate towards the other and he frowned even more as he saw the other shake his head in response.

"No Zack, I'm fine. I'm not hungry." Kunsel pushed back the plate towards the other with a pale tattooed hand. "Besides I made it for you."

"Eat it!" Zack pushed the plate back and Kunsel remained silent before a wicked idea came into his head.

Kunsel stayed quiet for a moment before he turned to Zack, making sure that the First Class was looking at him. His lower lip trembled a bit and he said, in a dejected and sad voice, "You don't like it?"

Zack's eyes widened before he panicked and he took the plate back so fast it nearly fell off the table. "Ah, no! I mean, yeah of course it's great Kunsel! I appreciate your food!" he took in a spoonful just to prove his point. "It's great!" he said, panicked and eager to make his friend happy again. His friend had looked near tears.

Kunsel stayed quiet before he shook and Zack thought that it was because of tears. He panicked again before he looked at Angeal and he gaped at the sight of amusement in his mentors eyes as well as Genesis's eyes. The asshole was shaking with giggles.

What the hell were they laughing for? Couldn't they see there was a crisis!? Kunsel was upset! "Don't listen to them Kunsel! Your food is great! I could eat all day!"

Kunsel couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. He heard Angeal and Genesis laugh as well, Genesis more hysterical than the other. Zack looked at them confused before he scowled. "Kunsel you ass! To think I was worried for a moment too!"

Kunsel snorted. "My feelings won't be hurt that easily Zack, especially by something so trivial. I mean Zack I know it's not five-star restaurant material "

"It was quite well cooked, actually. Ah, may I have another cup as well Cadet?" Sephiroth spoke for the first time in a while. Kunsel was stunned for a moment before he grinned and nodded at his superior.

"Of course sir." He took the cup offered to him and he speedily made another drink for the General.

He didn't know who thins Second was, to have made his friends laugh but the General appreciated in a way he could not express. Perhaps this was the answer he was looking for, for the way to repair the fractured friendship of the group. Perhaps Sephiroth could learn a thing or two… the way the other spoke… His voice, the way he held himself… it wasn't so clear to the others he was sure, because he almost didn't pick up on it either, but it spoke of hardships, a person who has gone through hardships and overcame them. "Sephiroth."

"Ah." Kunsel nodded politely. He handed the steaming cup to the General before stting aside another batch, just in case he wanted another one. He looked at Genesis again, before debating with himself. He reached over the island and he took pale hands into his own. Genesis was startled at the action and Angeal was worried, judging by the intake of breath.

Kunsel looked at green-blue eyes, just as he did before. _'This could be my chance.'_ He thought determined, and beneath his visor, pale blue eyes sharpened and became more piercing than ever. Had anyone looked at them they would have backtracked. Enemies have hesitated and others would be awed at the strength they held.

"Genesis, what I said before… I meant it. You are the Prisoner but you're capable of being so much more." Kunsel said in a quiet voice that was stronger than any loud noise could be. "You are capable of being a Hero and I _know_ " Kunsel stressed the word, his voice spoke no lies but only hard truth, "you can become the Hero. You're so strong Commander, all you have to do is just _let go and confide_ … and I know that you can do it _for you are beloved by the Goddess."_ Kunsel gripped the hands tigther with every word, an anchoring grip to this world and away from the darkness that was surely encroaching on the other's mind, slowly but surely.

Genesis couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know this person but it seemed that the other knew something. How he wasn't sure. Or maybe he could just be assuming things about him because he had been taking extra care to hide his secrets. He was _sure_ that no one knew. But what this Second was talking about… all he ever wanted to be was be the Hero and he honestly thought that would never be possible with Sephiroth always taking the glory and he always beat him… His strength was no where near the others and people had considered the silver haired warrior the Hero he was sure but the way Kunsel spoke… he sounded so sure and it was like he had _faith_ … in _him!_

Genesis eyes pricked with heat and his brows furrowed. He gripped the hands that held his with the same strength, if not more. "You believe that I…"

A beautiful smile was offered to him, with pearly white teeth, and it was one of the most remarkable things he's ever seen and it stole Genesis's breath away at the sincerity that it showed. "I _know_ that you can. _Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds._ "

Genesis made a strangled noise and before he realized it he wrapped his arms around the mysterious Second that accomplished a feat that not even Angeal and Sephiroth had accomplished. "Thank you" Genesis whispered and he felt a hand run reassuringly through his hair and for a moment he felt like all his troubles had been stripped away.

Kunsel broke away before he smiled at the stuned looks the others had, Sephiroth's significantly less noticeable. "I need to leave now. I have to go train if I want to win the tournament. Ill see you later Zack and it was great talking to you, Angea and Sephiroth." He nodded towards them and ruffled Zack's hair as he left.

Zack was too stunned to stop him from leaving.

* * *

A/N: Okay from now on there's going to be more involvement from Shinra and Kunsel will begin his epic mission of turning Shinra around. DUN DUN DUN.

Okay so tell me what you think. It might be going too fast as far as friendships go, but Kunsel needs to at fast. Degradation isn't going to stop but ill elaborate later on, on the relationships and all that. They all won't be buddy buddy, I realize that but just stick with me and keep on reading okay?

Anyway… that's it.

Please Review!


End file.
